L'incident
by vocalosuki
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Ace a l'impression que Sabo l'ignore. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce à cause de cet incident? Lui en veut-il? Comme si c'était sa faute...


**Voici une nouvelle que j'ai écrite pour l'école, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Possible OOC**

 **Ace POV (ou est-ce qu'il faut dire PDV?)**

* * *

L'incident

Il fait noir dans l'appartement que je partage avec mon frère Sabo. Il ferme toujours les lumières en sortant, même si je suis là, mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. J'en profite pour me reposer un peu. Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment autre chose à faire, puisque je reste ici à longueur de journée. C'est comme ça depuis l'incident, maintenant Sabo est le seul à travailler pour payer le loyer, même si Garp nous envoie de l'argent chaque mois. Je travaillais comme serveur dans un bar avant, mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible. Autant que j'aimais travailler là-bas, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça de ne plus y aller. L'horaire était surchargé, on avait toujours du travail à faire, alors un peu de repos n'est pas de refus. Le problème, c'est Sabo. Il a changé, depuis cet incident. Il n'est plus comme avant avec moi. Il a l'air plus distant, plus froid. Un peu triste aussi. Lorsque je lui parle, il ne me répond même plus et des fois, il passe devant moi sans me voir. Je me demande s'il m'en veut, pour ce qui s'est passé. Je suis tiré de mes sombres pensées lorsque je l'entend arriver. Il déverrouille la porte d'entrée et allume les lumières.

\- Je suis rentré, Ace, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Sabo. Dure journée?

Il ne me répond pas, comme je m'y attendais. Lorsqu'il est comme ça, il ne remarque absolument rien autour de lui. Et il est toujours épuisé, en rentrant du travail. Avant l'incident, il était romancier, dans ses temps libres après l'école. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup, mais avec mon salaire et l'argent que Garp nous envoyait, ça suffisait. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas trop. Il n'aime pas vraiment en parler et il ne me donne jamais de détails lorsque je lui pose des questions. Mais je vois bien que ça le stresse. À moins que ce soit à cause de notre autre frère adoptif, Luffy. C'est le petit-fils de Garp, l'homme qui nous a adopté il y a dix ans. Luffy est très gentil, jovial et semble pouvoir devenir ami avec n'importe qui, mais c'est aussi un aimant à problèmes. Il se met toujours dans des situations périlleuses, et c'est notre rôle en tant que grands frères de le sortir du pétrin. Avant, c'était principalement moi qui s'en occupait, mais dans ma condition ce n'est plus possible. Sabo s'écrase sur le divan où j'étais allongé quelques instants plus tôt avant de me lever pour l'accueillir. Il est passé devant moi sans me voir, comme d'habitude. Il devient très lunatique lorsqu'il est fatigué, et c'est encore pire depuis l'incident. Je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas si je lui parle maintenant, il ne le fait jamais, mais j'essaie quand même de lui parler.

\- Sabo… Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire si tu as besoin de te confier…

J'attends quelques minutes planté devant lui, mais il reste silencieux. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est endormi, mais peut-être a-t-il juste les yeux fermés. Son attitude commence à me décourager. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il est comme ça. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'ai parfois l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme, tellement il a la peau blême et l'air absent. Il allume la télévision et regarde les nouvelles sans vraiment les voir. Je m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et regarde avec lui, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. « _Le procès du policier qui a tiré sur un jeune homme en janvier dernier commencera dès la semaine prochaine… La famille proche de la victime sera invité à assister au tribunal… Nous avons contacté sans succès la famille, qui ne souhaite pas parler…_ » Sabo ferme la télévision avant de soupirer et de se redresser en position assise. Il en a assez d'entendre parler de ce cas. Dans les journaux, à la télévision, à la radio, sur les réseaux sociaux, dans les discutions des passants… Il n'y a pas une journée sans que quelqu'un en parle et ça lui tombe vraiment sur les nerfs. Depuis le temps que ça dure, j'aurais pensé que le monde serait passé à autre chose, mais avec le procès qui s'en vient, c'est à nouveau un sujet d'actualité. Apparemment, il y a plusieurs griefs contre ce policier, il faisait de l'abus de pouvoir ou quelque chose du genre, mais c'est le meurtre qui a tout déclenché. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il avait déjà menacé Luffy après l'une de ses nombreuses bêtises, alors évidemment j'estime que le monde se porterait mieux sans lui. Mais le fait d'en entendre constamment parler ne me dérange pas vraiment. J'espère juste que ce policier sera déclaré coupable. Peut-être qu'on aura enfin la paix après ça. J'aimerais bien pouvoir témoigner contre lui, mais je ne peux pas, à cause du stupide incident. Mais le fait que ça ne me dérange pas, Sabo ne semble pas le comprendre. Il est convaincu que ça me frustre encore plus que lui d'en entendre parler, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

\- Je suis désolé, Ace, dit-il justement.

Et il a vraiment l'air désolé en plus. Il ne me regarde même pas en parlant. Il garde la tête baissée, les yeux au sol. C'est toujours comme ça. Ça, ou bien il regarde mon chapeau qu'il m'a offert il y a quelques années. Il n'ose plus me regarder en face. Parfois, il s'adresse directement à mon chapeau, même s'il n'est pas sur ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en veut, pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Il n'était pas là lorsque ça s'est passé, c'est pour ça qu'il se sent coupable. Même s'il aurait été là, je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Sabo est triste depuis ce moment-là. Rien que je ne puisse dire ou faire ne lui a remonté le moral. Mais depuis quelques jours, il a l'air de meilleur humeur. Il mange plus, il dort mieux, il a un peu plus d'énergie, semble plus enjoué. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir redevenir comme avant, même juste un peu. Il me parle encore moins souvent qu'avant, par contre. Il est complètement dans son petit monde. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je ferais tout pour le revoir sourire aussi sincèrement qu'avant. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est grâce à une fille avec qui il travaille. Koala, ou quelque chose du genre. Une fois, je l'ai surpris à siffloter en cuisinant. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention d'une fille pour qui il avait le béguin, à l'orphelinat. Ça m'avait vraiment fait rire, les deux fois. Le téléphone se met à sonner, ce qui nous fait sursauter. Il réagit plus vite que moi et se lève aussitôt pour répondre. Je crois bien que c'est cette fille, car il a ce petit sourire stupide en parlant. Il est tellement drôle quand il est amoureux. Je le laisse tranquille pendant qu'il parle, mais il peut être sûr d'en entendre parler plus tard. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille, mais à la façon qu'a Sabo de la décrire, je peux être sûr de deux choses: il a l'âme d'un poète et il en a tellement parlé que je pourrais la dessiner les yeux fermés. En résumé, elle a des cheveux blonds cuivrés et des yeux bleus. Et le voilà qui raccroche avec un sourire béat et les yeux un peu rêveurs. Il se tourne vers moi… Non. Vers le chapeau. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, on dirait.

\- Tu sais quoi, Ace? Koala va venir demain soir!

Il a l'air tellement heureux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis vraiment content pour lui. Peut-être que cette fille va pouvoir le sortir de sa torpeur, réussir là où j'ai échoué. Depuis un mois que ça dure, il est plus que temps. En plus, février, c'est le mois des amoureux… Même s'il fera encore moins attention à moi, je lui souhaite mentalement bonne chance. Je me demande s'il va déménager s'il se met à sortir avec elle. Et le voilà parti vers sa chambre en sifflotant. Il va déjà choisir ses vêtements… Et faire un peu de ménage. Avec deux jeunes adultes dans un appartement, ce n'est pas l'ordre qui règne. Je le laisse à sa rêverie et vais plutôt vers ma chambre. Ma porte est toujours fermée, mais j'imagine que Sabo la ferme pour ne pas voir le désordre encore plus impressionnant que le reste de l'appartement. Il faut dire que ça fait près de deux mois que je ne l'ai pas rangée… Je me couche tout de suite, sans même me changer, et m'endors aussitôt. Sabo, une fois, m'a dit que j'étais narcoleptique. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je pense qu'il se moquait de moi. Je dors vraiment beaucoup, ces derniers temps, et parfois dans des endroits ou des moments bizarres. Comme dans le placard. Je ne sais même plus ce que je faisais là. Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je ne suis pas encore assez désespéré pour me mettre à lire des livres. Entre être comparé à un chat ou un rat de bibliothèque, je préfère le chasseur. Quand je me réveille, Sabo est déjà parti travailler. La journée passe lentement, je somnole pendant la plus grande partie de celle-ci. Enfin, le soir arrive. J'entends leurs voix dans le corridor de l'immeuble, et enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

\- Bonsoir, Ace, dit joyeusement Sabo.

\- Tu dis toujours bonjour à ton frère lorsque tu rentres? fait la fameuse Koala.

\- Oui… C'est un peu une habitude…

Ils m'ignorent complètement maintenant. Mais c'est normal. Après tout, j'étais déjà au travail à cette heure avant, alors Sabo s'imagine peut-être que j'y suis. Ou que je suis juste sorti, pour leur laisser l'intimité. Ils vont s'asseoir dans le salon, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les épier un peu plus longtemps. Koala s'assoit dans mon fauteuil, celui où je suis le seul à avoir le droit de s'asseoir, et Sabo ne bronche même pas. Elle voit mon chapeau, sur le dossier, mais a la décence de ne pas y toucher. Elle a l'air un peu triste, maintenant. Un peu mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'elle s'en veut de s'y être assise sans ma permission.

\- Sabo… commence-t-elle. Tu sais… Je voulais te dire…

\- Oui? l'encourage-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne dit rien de plus.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, pour Ace. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûre que ce policier aura ce qu'il mérite.

Ça y est, ça recommence. J'espérais qu'elle ne le dise pas. Qu'elle ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Ça fait un mois que je suis mort, mais Sabo n'a toujours pas fait son deuil. Il parle à mon chapeau comme si c'était moi, sans même se rendre compte que je suis juste là, à ses côtés. C'est dur de le voir souffrir comme ça, par ma faute, et de ne rien pouvoir y faire… Mais qu'est-ce qu'un fantôme pourrait faire?

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Aviez-vous deviné la fin? Si oui, à quel moment? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
